Essences of Time
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


Essences of Time

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC, but I do own this universe.

Summary: All that remained was a trail of blood that was becoming a river. The scarlet rivulets soon encased the earth and nothing was left…except for that one thing that could survive with blood; the thing that lived off the metallic tasting stuff; these beings are called Vampires. This is the tale of six who saved the Vampire infested planet.

WARNINGS: AU! YAOI! VAMPIRE!EVERYONE!

Pairings: Harry/Duo Heero/Wufei Trowa/Quatre

----

Flames reached high into the sky their fingers trying to touch the inky darkness that surrounded it. It burned brightly and even the never ending darkness couldn't swallow it. However, the flames were dying and the darkness was starting to seep in, inch by inch. The darkness was taking over all it touched, some faster than others. That one last light was now swallowed and could never be rekindled. That is war. That is the never ending war that happens, and now…it has smothered the last of any hope of peace. All that remained was a trail of blood that was becoming a river. The scarlet rivulets soon encased the earth and nothing was left.

…except for that one thing that could survive with blood; the thing that lived off the metallic tasting stuff; these beings are called Vampires. This is the tale of six who saved the Vampire infested planet.

----

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YEAH, BABY!!!! FASTER!"

"MAXWELL!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! SUCK IT UP, 'FEI!!!!!!!!" Duo Maxwell's meter long braid of hair swung out behind him widely as he stood up in the jeep, his "non-forced" best friend driving said vehicle.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, MAXWELL!" Wufei Chang screamed over the roaring wind, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Duo's bright laughter sounded again, though he did sit back down. The full moon shone brightly in the sky as the two vampires got closer to their destination. Soon, loud beats filled the air and a male's voice rode the wind. The beat was dance worthy and very popping.

Long before they reached the club the music was pouring from, was Duo jerking his body slightly, in time with the music, even Wufei was doing something that was in time with the beat, just not as much as Duo. Wufei parked at the back of the dark club, all the lights out front. Duo danced, literally, to the back door, flashing a card he had pulled out of his leather pants at the person guarding the door. Wufei did the same, his fingers twitching with the deadly tune.

Duo bounced up the steps that were hidden in the shadows just off the turn that lead to the main floor of the night club. Wufei followed at a more sedate pace, a tiny smile flickering over his face as the thrumming of the music reverberated through his body. "Q-BALL!!!!!!" Wufei reached his best friend just in time to yank on his braid to stop him from glomping the poor aristocrat vampire.

Wufei nodded at the blonde, then the tall red-head standing protectively behind the small blonde, "Hello, Quatre, Trowa."

A soft smile graced the small vampire's face, "The same, Wufei." Trowa only nodded. Duo yanked his braid back into his possession, scowling slightly at the taller vampire.

"Stupid, 'Fei…" Then doing a complete 180 in personality, Duo smiled brightly and gave Quatre a tight hug, "Hey, Quat!" he hugged Trowa next, "Tro-man, how's it been?" All the braided vampire got was a raised eyebrow.

The door behind the group of four opened softly and allowed a slim male in. His hair was a disarray of silky, black locks, and his eyes were a bright, but jaded, green with a tine rim of red around the pupil, much like Trowa's own colored eyes, but with red. A thin line was coming out of the corner of each eye, hidden slightly by the glasses he wore. On his hands were black, fingerless gloves, white lace up boot reached up to his knee, black leather pants tucked in neatly, and a black button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbow completed the look. A thin smile graced the vampire's lips, "Hullo, everybody."

Duo gave the boy a swift, but tight hug. "Hello, Harry, it's good to see you again." Wufei inclined his head to the older male, getting one in return. Trowa gave the small male a tight hug, reluctant to let go.

Quatre stood awkwardly to the side, having not met the new comer. Trowa let go and motioned for Quatre to come forward, "Quatre, this is my older brother, Harry Davinciha. Harry this is my mate, Quatre Winner."

Harry's previous thin smile widened, as well as softened. In a soft musical voice that the men recognized as the one who had been singing, he spoke, humor hidden in its depths, "Technically we are half-brothers, but he tends to ignore that. It's a pleasure to meet you, Quatre."

"Likewise, Harry," Quatre replied. He started when Harry's head flung forward and an almost identical man stood behind him, hand out like he had just slapped something, which he had.

The new vampire had the same disarray of hair as Harry, but the color was browner, but his eyes were a deep Prussian blue with a thin line of red rimming the slit pupil. He wore dark brown boots that reached mid calf, brown pants that were tucked into said boots, and a dark green tank top. However, a small black jacket hung over his free arm. "Barton, is our full brother without the technicalities, Harry," Heero stated calmly.

Harry's eyes flashed, and for a second Quatre could have sworn they had bled red fully. He whipped around and glared at Heero venomously, in a low voice he hissed, "Yet, you still call him Barton, instead of Trowa!" Heero's eyes widened for a split second before he calmly side stepped the fuming green eyes vampire and stood in front of the confused blonde.

Heero nodded tightly, "Heero Davinciha, Harry's younger twin."

In a soft voice Quatre replied, "Quatre Winner, Trowa's mate." Heero only nodded before going in the darkest corner and sitting down. Wufei easily slid down next Heero, discreetly holding the older male's hand. Quatre allowed a quick small smile slip on and away on his face. He relaxed into his lover's hold and continued to watch the rest of the group.

Harry had angrily plopped down next to Duo, in which said person had immediately slimmed the smaller male onto his lap. Duo rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. Quatre was soon distracted when Trowa started to nip t his neck. All was quiet and peaceful.

Without warning Harry and Heero stood in unison staring intently at the closed door. The others quickly followed and stood behind the twins. Not a minute later the door was slammed open and off its hinges. All froze.

The person standing in the doorway was tall man with long blonde hair that reached to the middle of his back and piercing pale blue eyes. He was wearing tight black pants, dress shoes, a black tailcoat jacket with a white ruffled shirt underneath. In his hand was a standard sword dripping with blood. Quatre was sure of it this time, Harry's eyes bled red. "Lucius Malfoy," he spat out, voice dripping with hatred.

The blonde's, Lucius, lips curled into a sneer, "Harry Davinciha." The taller man's eyes trailed up and down the shorter's body, "It's seems you haven't grown since the last time I saw you."

There was another silence. Quatre's blue eyes watched with awe as Harry's eyes bled back to green and a superior smirk slipped easily onto the twin's face. "How's your son, Malfoy?"

The vampire's eyes flashed with rage, "I'm sure you know, brat!"

Harry clucked his tongue, "On the contrary, I do not speak to the dust on the wind." A sort of sadistic and dark glee overtook the older twin's face, "All I can tell you are the way his blood felt against my claws, the bitter yet sweet taste as I drained every last bit of vapiric blood from his pale and cold body." A vicious smile over took half of Harry's face, "Slowly his body went limper and limper and frailer and frailer, before it became nothing but dust riding the wind." The smile turned into a childish kindness, "I'm sure you could find his blood stain somewhere on the courtyard of Gihga."

Lucius snarled, spit dripping down his chin. With a scream of rage he lunged at Harry. Harry's arm shot out and grabbed the taller blonde's arm. The sound of the shoulder popping out of place echoed in the room. Harry spun in a neat circle and flung the vampire against the wall. With speed unseen by the untrained eye, the dark haired vampire was upon the adult, sudden dagger like claws gripped tightly against the throat of the man that had taunted him.

The vicious smile was back in place and with no remorse or mercy Harry bit deep into the blonde's neck sucking the vampire dry. The body soon shriveled up and turned to dust. Quatre was confused, vampires couldn't do that…

Trowa shot his lover a soft look, "Harry, I believe we should explain to my little one."

Harry wiped the purple blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. Large canines were revealed to Quatre when the dark haired creature opened his mouth to speak. "Heero and I are not full vampires."

Quatre tilted his head, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry tilted his head, "Our mother was human, to simply put it and our father was a Royal Pureblood Vampryer." Harry's tone took on that of a teachers, "We were born in 1980, our mother somehow survived out birth, but my father did not want to take care of a weak human and two half-breed children. However, out mother raised us with the love and care that we needed, but since she was human, she did not live as long as us. We have been alive for over thousands of years. We are basically a creature that has better senses and strength then a vampire, but in order to live we have to drink pure vampires. Our mates are supposed to provide that blood, but I am different. I have to have the blood of a Pureblood Vampryer once every two years. Heero does not; he can survive off just his mate's blood. We both have horrible tempers but we know when it is not needed."

"What do you mean when not needed?" was Trowa's question the other stuff he had heard, but this was new.

Harry blinked and his gaze bled to red. His canines lengthened to past his lips, the pupil in his eyes went horizontal and his nails became dagger-like claws. When the group got a could look at him, Heero snapped his fingers in front of his older brothers face, making the vampire half-breed to return to normal. "That is what I mean. I just pull up some of my lesser angry moments, like earlier with Heero, and went into a semi-transformation."

There was silence. "Wicked," Duo broke the silence.

----

"Malfoy, Lucius, Pureblood Vampryer has been killed."

"I see. Any information on how?"

"No, sir."

"Alright you may go."

"Yes, sir."

The sound of breaking glass echoed in the small chamber. The red wine mixed with blood flowed down the wall sluggishly. Murderous golden eyes glinted and reflected back at their owner.

----

Shy-Hime: I know I should be updating my other stories, but I guess you can consider this a Christmas gift…


End file.
